


Dearest Dream, Deepest Desire

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Happy Draco Malfoy, M/M, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), birthday candles, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco's dreams are finally coming true.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dearest Dream, Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).



> Happy birthday Pineau_noir. I hope your day is filled with wonderful, happy memories xxx

Once, when Draco Malfoy had been young, he’d made a wish while he blew out his birthday candles. 

He’d screwed his eyes shut tightly, crossed his fingers and made a tiniest prayer to Merlin that his dearest dream might one day become reality. 

His friends had cheered. Mummy had given him a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’d happen, my darling boy,” she’d said, smiling. “Birthday wishes always do.”

And now, as Harry Potter slow danced with him under the twinkling lights of the Ministry Ball, Draco bit back a smile of his own.

His deepest desire had finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
